Jane's Passion
by Melancholy2
Summary: Jane takes shelter from the rain and falling asleep dreams her maiden dreams of the secret love she has for her Master. A short story of a dream.


Jane's Passion

His darkly handsome face spoke of years of self indulgence and his strong body of mighty strength wasted by the same. His eagle eyes intense and predatory were all seeing, missing nothing as he watched her. She had not seen him or the mocking smile upon his face. She was oblivious to everything as she dreamed her maiden dreams of him and of love.

She lay beneath the sheltering trees where the lightly falling rain ran from them to the thirsty ground. Her arms as pillows she lay with closed eyes to better see her vision of the man she loved.

He didn't know her, she was invisible to him for she was plain and little and quite insignificant to a man such as this one in her dream. Ah, but she dreamed herself beautiful, as lovely as a day in May with flowers round about her and blue skies up above. She would seek him and he would become ensnared in the magic web she wove to catch him.

He moved to come closer as she smiled and eyes closed, she wove a love story of a maiden and the man she coveted. With words of love he courted her, praising her beauty and honoring her spirit as a free soul, independent and steadfast. He moved still closer to see her breasts rise as her breath came quickly, for in her dream he was with her and his lips were on hers.

His eyes shone bright as he watched her dreaming of a man who loved her, of a man who was worthy of her. The smug smile left his face as she wove her web of love, watching as she moved suggestively, lovely slow movements of her body as her phantom love caressed her. Her body called to him as with stealthy steps he moved closer, his hands longing for her as her rapturous cry rang out.

"Oh, Edward my very heart, how I do love you, please come to me."

Her body moving sensuously as she laid there, subtle movements as her arms came from beneath her head outstretched in supplication. She was so lovely and his heart breaking with her beauty he could stand no more, and sinking to his knees he was beside her, could feel her warmth and could see the dew upon her brow.

She felt him as a presence as he lay beside her and met her warmth with his own. Kissing the dew from off her brow and brushing kisses on her lips, he, with one finger traced the line of her downy cheek.

Her hands were on him lightly skimming as though memorizing each feature for some future dream; however his hands caught hers in a gentle trap and with one trembling hand opened a button at her heaving bosom. Her eyes wide open she saw his face above her as he continued to unbutton her, each button one by one.

Watching mesmerized as his hand caressed her breast she knew she was dreaming for the sensation of his hands could not be real. She pulled her hands from his and lifting her head she kissed him, a deep and soulful kiss, a kiss she had imagined in her dream of love.

The look of arrogance left him as his body cried for her, this girl from his house, this simple girl who was unlike any woman he had known. She had entrapped him; she had ensnared him into her web of dreams with an innocence that cried out to him. Ah, he wanted her! He wanted her and he returned her kiss tenfold, hungry for her, feeding on her kiss as she gave unto him the honeyed kisses of love.

Her song of surrender to him kept him with her, as awash in her scent he sank deep and deeper into her and into her dream of love. His hands caressed her as she responded to him, open and trusting and he taught her how to love him. She moved slowly to him and accepting her he held as she gave of herself until he could no longer lie still.

In her dream she had not imagined this place of ecstasy and burning passion and of his body and its secrets. His love is all consuming as he holds her without mercy, fiercely taking what she gives to him freely. His phantom body is hard and hot and his breath burns her neck where his mouth sucks greedily of her spirit, of her body.

He is gone. Ah, she sighs as he goes from her and she wakens slowly from her reverie. The rain is over as she rises from the bed of leaves stretching catlike and supple, brushing leaves from her dress and discovers she is much disheveled. Her pounding heart threatens to leap from her chest as she sees the beloved figure waiting for her underneath the trees.

"Jane, I have called to you and you do not answer. Adele waits for you by the river. Come to me now, I have wasted too much time already. Attend to your duties, Miss Eyre, were you dreaming again? I fear of such dreams poems are made."

She goes to him and walks with him to the river where Adele waits. She is shy and will not meet his eyes as he talks of the rain and the freshness of the breeze. However, when they part at the river bank he says goodbye with a sad smile on his handsome face. Gallantly he makes a sweeping bow as with a tender hand he reaches into her hair removing the leaf that is clinging there.

"Witch," his hand is shaking as he touches her cheek, "how you torment me!" And looking longingly into her eyes he walks away.


End file.
